


Home Again

by amandasarmada



Series: What Else? [15]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasarmada/pseuds/amandasarmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from 3 weeks in Africa, C.J. and Danny are reunited, and discuss their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into an E because I'm a pervert. Seriously, I wasn't even planning on this being porn, and then it turned into the dirtiest thing I've ever written? I'm not kidding, it's not for the faint of heart. But it's also important plot-wise, sooo, that's cool. (Hides in a corner)

Part 1

**May 26, 2007**

LAX, mid-afternoon

“Well, talk about  _déjà_ _vu_ ,” Danny said grinning, pulling C.J. into an enormous hug. “God, I missed you,” he whispered, burying his face in her hair.

C.J. pulled on the collar of his jacket, enveloping him in a kiss that lasted at least thirty seconds. “I missed that,” she murmured, making Danny laugh.

“There's the heartfelt C.J. Cregg we all know and love,” he chuckled, smiling widely. C.J. pulled him into another hug, breathing in the familiar scent.

“I missed you,” she murmured into his ear, running one hand through his curls, the other over his chest.  "You look good."

"You look incredible," he replied softly, his arms enveloping her in his embrace.

"Liar," she snickered, laughing.  "I'm a mess."

"You look incredible," he repeated, and she flushed with pleasure as he kissed her cheek.

“C'mon, let's get you home,” Danny whispered, brushing his lips gently with hers.

* * *

She rolled over in the bed, smiling when she remembered where she was, the familiar arm stretched over her, their legs entwined.

“Morning, sleepy head,” C.J. teased, kissing Danny's forehead. “You were out like a light last night.”

“Mm, jet lag,” Danny muttered, not opening his eyes. He stifled a yawn, then put his arm back around her.

“Jet lag?” C.J. repeated, confused. “Did you go somewhere?”

Danny opened his eyes slowly, the slip dawning on him. “Oh...I decided to visit my folks while you were away. Couldn't keep pining away for you forever,” he smiled. It wasn't technically a lie, either, as he'd made the drive up from Ohio to Michigan only three days ago.

“Oh. Why didn't you mention it?” C.J. asked curiously.

Danny smiled. “I was too excited to hear details about your trip.” He leaned in to kiss her. “And when we got home, I had other things on my mind...”

C.J. laughed loudly as he leaned over her, covering her face in kisses. “I love you,” he said smiling, his eyes shining as he looked down into hers. “I love you too,” C.J. murmured, rubbing her hand across his scruffy cheek.

“Promise you didn't fall for some dashing Rwandan while you were away? Maybe someone taller?” Danny asked smiling, as he started kissing her neck.

“I like my men small enough that I can throw them around,” C.J. explained, giggling as he worked his way to her collarbone.

“You could throw Glen Allen Walken around,” Danny retorted, kissing the bottom of her chin.

“That's nice. Promise you'll never bring up a Republican again when we're in bed together,” C.J. whispered.

“Yeah, ah'kay,” Danny replied, smiling to himself.

A minute later Danny's favorite sound was floating around the room, as C.J.'s whimpering moan escaped her throat.

“...I love that,” she murmured, as Danny's lips drifted down, wrapping gently around a nipple. “I love you,” he replied, smiling up at her. “Don't stop,” she encouraged him, and his smile widened. His hands were rubbing all over her, taking in how soft her skin was, and how much he'd missed her touch. Her eyes were closed, a lazy smile on her face, as he rubbed her sides and kissed her stomach.

“I love you, Danny.” He smiled, squeezing her hand. “This is perfect,” she added.

He crept back up to look into her eyes, taking her face in his hands and kissing her softly. “How do you want it?”

 

_**The night before** _

Danny hovered over her, gazing down at her in rapture. “How do you want it?” he breathed.

C.J. bit her lip, grinning.

“Fast.” She blushed. “Well, not _fast._ But, you know.” She grinned at him, running her hands over his chest and shoulders. “Fast.”

He smiled at her, his lips locking onto hers. His kiss was deep and urgent, his tongue tickling past her lips. He pulled her tank top over her head, groaning when he had to break the kiss to do it.

“I want you,” he muttered, kissing her neck, unhooking her bra with one hand. Her legs shook a little involuntarily, as he sucked eagerly at her neck, flicking her nipple at the same time. “I'm going to have to go back to work with a hickey,” she laughed, running her hands through his curls.

“Good,” he grumbled, barely pausing in his kisses. He started working his way down, his hands reaching to take hers as he slipped her breast into his mouth. He circled her nipple with his tongue, eliciting a moan to escape her throat. He squeezed her hand quickly, then let go, bringing it to palm her other breast, his other hand still wrapped in hers. He rubbed her nipple lightly, then pinched it, groaning, his mouth still working on her other side. C.J. arched her back, moaning, and she heard herself tell him to take his clothes off. She thought she heard a noise as if a button popped off as he whipped his shirt off, his pants coming next, then he started unbuttoning her jeans. “Hurry up,” she urged him, and he looked at her, the intensity on his face giving her shivers. Her pants were off in a heartbeat, and then he was kissing the spot between her legs, the thin cotton of her underwear separating his lips from hers. “Take them off,” she whispered.

Danny didn't need telling twice. With a fluid motion her panties came off, and his boxers quickly followed. He pressed his body against hers, his hands against the sides of her face, kissing her deeply as the firmness of his erection made her breathing quicken.

“Fuck me, Danny.”

He groaned, breathing hard, and she whimpered as he started slipping inside her, filling her.

“God, you feel nice,” he whispered.

“You feel incredible,” she murmured in reply, closing her legs together and making him moan.

“Ohhh, C.J..”

She bit her lip as he started thrusting, her mind becoming blissfully blank. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her gasps for breath intermingling with his soft moans. She lifted her long, long legs, so they were draped over his shoulders.

“Is this good?” he whispered, looking into her eyes. “You like this, C.J.?”

“Yes,” she whimpered.

 

_**The present** _

Danny crept back up to look into her eyes, gently taking her face in his hands and kissing her softly. “How do you want it?” he murmured.

She gazed up at him, smiling. “Slow.”

 

Part 2

 

* * *

It was a day that was meant to be spent in bed. C.J.'s body was still trying to adjust to the time difference, and she managed to find things to do with Danny that would keep her in bed and allow for brief naps throughout the day, letting her rest while ensuring she'd be able to sleep that night and start getting her sleep cycle back on track. Danny wasn't complaining, as he blissfully reacquainted himself with her body.

That evening, after a dinner served in bed followed by another round of lovemaking, she lay curled up next to him in their bed, her head resting on his chest. “I really missed you,” she said softly. Danny's heart swelled. “You make me really happy, Danny.” She lifted her head, looking down at him as she rested her chin on the arm she had draped across his chest. “I want to make sure you know.”

“I know.” He ran his fingers through her hair, using the other hand to trace her cheek.

“I worry sometimes I don't show it.” She bit her lip. “That you think I'm still too wrapped up in work, or avoiding my feelings for you, or that you think-”

“I think you're a goddess, C.J.”

She smiled, looking down. “Shut up.”

“I will not.” He sat up, taking her face into his hands and kissing her. “I love you, C.J.,” he said quietly, his deep blue eyes meeting hers.

It made her pause every time he said it. A couple of guys had said it to her before over the years, but this was different. Every time Danny uttered the words, there was more than casual domesticity. It was never a thoughtless statement thrown out as a substitute for “have a good day” or “see you later”, or some cheap ploy to get her into bed – every time, he managed to convey a sense of vulnerability and emotion in his words.

“I love you too.” She settled back into his chest, her eyes closed, basking in the scent of aftershave and antiperspirant and another sweet smell that just seemed to be naturally Danny.

* * *

Danny woke a few hours later, his eyes drifting automatically over to the clock on the nightstand. 12:03 AM. Well, that was nice. He was distracted by the whiff of C.J.'s shampoo as she shifted her head, and he wrapped his arm around her a little tighter. He heard her sigh, and kissed the back of her head. “Hey. You awake?” he whispered.

“Couldn't help it. It's about 9 AM where I was staying,” she mumbled back.

“That's okay. We can tire ourselves out some more.” He adjusted his body in their spooning position so he could better kiss her shoulder. C.J. laughed, rolling over to face him.

“Hi.”

He smiled at her. “Hello.”

She looked up at him thoughtfully. “Can I ask you something?”

“Ooh, the tables have turned.” He grinned. “You can ask me anything you want, C.J.” He treated her to a quick kiss, his lips brushing against her tongue.

She gazed at him for a minute, clearly a little lost in her own world. “Do you ever think about the future?”

He locked into her eye contact, brushing the hair out of her face. “How do you mean?”

She looked almost shy. “You know. Our future.” She paused. “I mean, you're happy right?”

“If you have to ask that, I've got some serious work to do.” Danny planted a tender kiss on her jawbone as another wave of emotion washed over him. “You make me the happiest man on Earth, C.J.”

“I like how you say my name,” C.J. murmured. Danny grinned at her, bemused but accustomed by now to her seemingly out-of-the-blue stream-of-consciousness. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. It's hard to make it sound romantic, but you do.” Her throaty voice and big eyes were enough to get his heart racing.

“C.J.”

“Yeah.”

“Why'd you ask me about our future?”

C.J. closed her eyes for a second, her face suddenly showing a trace of anxiety. “Because I love you, nimrod.”

“Uh huh. Wanna get more specific?” He traced a finger along her arm.

“No. Shut up.” She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. He gazed at her steadily, and she knew he wasn't going to let it go.

“Something on your mind?” he prompted gently.

C.J. looked flustered. “Ah. I was just thinking. Uhm.”

Danny waited patiently, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

“Okay. I feel like you should know, that if you were to ask me...or, uh.” She looked incredibly nervous. “If at some point, if you wanted to talk about a...question you might be...thinking about wanting to ask me...” she took a deep breath. “I probably wouldn't freak out.”

“A question.” Danny repeated.

“You know what I mean.” C.J. was starting to look like she might bolt. Danny squeezed her hand reassuringly, and she relaxed a little. “I mean, I'm not saying you _have_ to ask, or anything. I just thought it was probably something that was important to you, maybe, and I wanted you to know...I'm happy.” He hadn't seen her looked this flustered since right before she walked into a door.

He wanted to tease her, to tell her that her proposal was unorthodox but he'd definitely think about it, but he knew he was on tenuous ground here. She was incredibly vulnerable, and she needed to be handled gently. His heart was bursting, though, and it took every ounce of willpower he had not to roll off the bed, grab the little box hidden in the locked security box at the bottom of his dresser holding the ring he'd bought so long ago, and present it to her on the spot. He stopped himself, though. He needed her to be sure, and that meant they had to be able to talk about it.

“Oh, C.J.” He put his hand on the back of her neck, lightly inching her closer to him. “You're not wrong. It's something we should talk about.”

“Okay,” C.J. replied, a little nervously.

“Is marriage something you want someday, C.J.?” He knew there could be no beating-around-the-bush to this discussion.

C.J. rolled onto her back, gazing at the ceiling. After a moment, she spoke. “Yeah,” she said softly.

“You sure?” He rolled over so he could get a good look at her face. “It's okay if you're not, Ceej.” He touched her cheek gently. “I can't pretend it's not something I want, but I'm laying here because I want to be. I'm not going anywhere.”

“No, I'm sure,” she murmured. His heart skipped a beat.

“Well. That's useful information,” he whispered. She turned to look at him, and he knew the memory of the words had struck her too. He internally berated himself, giving her a gentle smile. “Come here,” he murmured, and then she was in his arms again, and he was kissing her with everything he had.

 


End file.
